


Enchanted

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Taekwoon Is Really A Softie, Taekwoon's Patience is Tested, Yoongi Is Too Cute, witch!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yoongi brings home a new object he's sure will be useful. Taekwoon is skeptical.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute piece. :)

  
  


“Yoongi. What did I tell you last time this happened?”

 

The younger man looked up at his roommate apologetically, hands waving over the small, round scorch marks on the hardwood floor of the dining room. They faded slowly as Taekwoon watched, arms folded across his chest. When his spell was complete and the floor back to normal, Yoongi rose to his feet, patting his pocket to make sure the enchanted locket was still there. It had a bad habit, being semi-sentient, to hop out at inopportune times and dart around a room, leaving burn marks and tiny fires with each bounce. 

 

It was simply the newest in a long line of objects that the younger man, the resident witch, had brought home because he deemed it “useful”. 

 

“You said not to bring anymore bewitched objects home.”

 

Yoongi answered Taekwoon’s question, but kept talking even when Taekwoon nodded once in firm approval. 

 

“But, hyung! This little watch isn’t like all the other things! I can be useful, you know, for lighting the fires in the great hall and kitchens. You know how hard it is to get those lit!”

 

Taekwoon didn’t budge. 

 

“Yoongi. That’s exactly what you said last time you brought something home, and the time before that. Do you remember the salt lamp?”

 

Yoongi winced at the mention of the pink salt rock lamp that had admitted high pitched squeaks like an alarm at 2:36 every morning, on the dot, no matter what. Yoongi had thought it might be able to be reset but had had no luck and had eventually relegated it to the dusty attic where it presumably still languished. 

 

“Yeah, ok, that wasn’t my best find. But you have to admit that this one has the potential to be  _ really  _ valuable!”

 

Taekwoon sighed and raised one hand to rub at the space between his eyebrows. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Yoongi let out a whoop, only stopping when Taekwoon raised a hand. 

 

“But, you keep it locked away in a box, preferably one that won’t catch on fire.”

 

Yoongi nodded enthusiastically and gave the older man a quick hug before rushing off to his bedroom. Taekwoon watched him go with a wry smile, knowing he could never really deny the younger man anything. 


End file.
